


【西伊】如你所愿

by AnitaDpray



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaDpray/pseuds/AnitaDpray
Summary: 2020年西索生贺
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, 西索/伊尔米
Kudos: 9





	【西伊】如你所愿

西索用念抹去扑克上的青色黏液，嘴角露出一丝满足的笑容。  
他面前是幽深神秘的原始丛林，刚刚偷袭他又被击杀的食人花散落在地上，空气中还弥漫着甜腻得让人骨头松软的气息——来自花朵散发出来的诱敌信息素。  
这里的一切，都是他今年收到的生日礼物。  
现在是6月5日晚上9点，在30天前的同一时间，西索约伊尔米在酒吧见面，如同他们常常做的那样，在喧哗中静处，在黑暗中沉沦。  
只是，那一天的零辰，西索向伊尔米索要生日礼物。  
当时，接纳着西索的伊尔米很爽快地答应了他的要求：“我们认识一场，送你生日礼物没有问题，但有必要这么早就跟我说吗？”  
“因为我想要的是我想要的礼物，所以需要给伊路一点时间做准备♥”西索拿起床边一个带着显示屏的西索玩偶，塞进伊尔米怀里，“这是我为了收礼物特意准备的联络器，伊路，你会给我一个惊喜吗♣”  
于是，在一个月后的今天，西索收到了出乎他意料的礼物——一个进入后就无处可逃遍布危机的岛屿，岛中的怪物的控制权都掌握在伊尔米手中——这是伊尔米为西索精心准备的追杀游戏。  
击杀一波颇为难缠的对手后，西索拿出一个伊尔米外形的钥匙扣联络器，打开通话：“伊路，这颗食人花不是岛上的原生品种吧。”  
“对，我正好有认识的人转让这件藏品，所以我就买了把它放在这里。虽然它的攻击力很低，但它的香味很有意思。”孤岛上空，伊尔米正坐在飞船上监视着西索的一切，“你还留在这里吗？”  
“我可不想被它影响战斗状态，它的香气有麻痹成分呢♦”西索边说，边徐步离开，“前面还有多少这种小可爱♣”  
“如果你继续悠哉游哉，大概能支撑到你生日吧。”伊尔米轻笑着说，而与此同时，他面前的显示屏播放着西索被一条巨大蔓藤卷起来的画面。伊尔米把玩着手中的念针，屏幕的蓝光映入漆黑的眼眸，竟带着一丝无机质的冷漠：“你能在生日前见到我吗，西索？这是一种品性不太好的生物。”  
不需要通讯器另一端解释，西索已经知道这种蔓藤不太好的品性是什么。它正在把它主蔓上的分支探进他的衣服里，每一条蔓茎上都有细小的吸盘，它们试图用吸盘上的细牙和消化液穿破念能力筑成的护壁，然后把花苞中的种子植入破损的人体之中。  
很有意思的植物，伊尔米用这种植物来捉弄他，似乎是对他有意见呢；可惜，它找错对象了……西索想。  
西索抬头，注视着前方数十只半人大小的巨蜂，比起把他缠起来的攻击力微不足道的蔓藤，眼前不知不觉聚集过来的蜂群更为棘手。  
飞速划过的扑克切断了蔓藤的主干，西索顺势落下钻入旁边的灌木丛，身上披着的已经失去生机的蔓藤成为厚实的肉盾，为他挡住了第一波蜂群的进攻。  
七只、八只、九只……蜂类的尖刺在短时间内只能使用一次，西索一边切割主蔓掷向蜂群消耗它们进攻的个数，一边潜入密林更深处试图利用复杂的地形摆脱伊尔米的监视和巨蜂的追踪……然而，并没有用。身后蜂群的数目在减少，但树林里不断涌入越来越多的巨蜂。  
不可能把它们全部击落！当最后一块蔓藤用完后，西索只能用念控制扑克切割巨蜂的要害。即便是被念强化过的扑克，在攻击时依然会因为昆虫天然的硬壳而造成磨损；尤其当下，敌人的数量已经多到西索不得不考虑武器损耗的程度。  
在树林里，伊尔米不能通过监视遥控指挥，那么是什么让巨蜂定位到他的位置？西索又躲过一轮进攻，在喘息的片刻快速回想入岛后的经历，然后他想到伊尔米说的那句“它的香味很有意思”——这是一个连环圈套！  
西索舔了舔嘴唇，对这份精心准备的生日礼物又满意了几分。追杀游戏的难度超出他的预料，仿佛这不是一场游戏，而是一次真正的追杀，他在伊尔米的布局中感受到杀意。  
即使伊尔米拒绝给他当日提要求时所想要的礼物，但他准备了另一份礼物——他一直渴望的却不能成行的与伊尔米之间的对决，正在以另一种方式实现；哪怕这次不是正面对战，但对方使用的却正是他最为擅长的操作系的能力。  
伊尔米生气了……想到他塞给伊尔米的玩偶中隐藏的小机关，西索知道自己惹火了他。不过，这也是他所期待的，不是吗？无论伊尔米最后是哪种反应，西索自认他都是赢家。  
针对眼前的蜂群，既然已经找到破局的关键，那么后面的解决方法倒是很简单。西索带着巨蜂溜了一圈，循着水声找到树林中的水源；在他的身体沉入河底，洗去身上沾染的食人花的香甜气息后，一直苦追着他的蜂群逐渐散去。  
水底似乎没有设置埋伏，西索利用月亮的位置辨清方向，走了一段水路。  
此时他急不可待地想见伊尔米，如果他还在生气，那么他们能够打一场；一向冷静自持只对任务对象和因家族成员出手的伊尔米，假如能够为生他气而出手，这不正代表着他在他心中占据着特殊的位置吗？  
只是水路没有经过海岛的另一端，他不能直达游戏的终点，只能在河的尽头上岸，继续越过茂林，走回陆路。  
西索上岸时，树林里刚好起了夜雾，原本就阴暗的婆娑树影越发幽森，淡淡的雾气弥漫，看不见三米之外。  
“你来得真慢。”伊尔米从密林中走出，漆黑的长发沾着雾气，在微弱的月光下似是散发出朦胧的光芒。  
“伊路？”西索抬头看着伊尔米，双指夹着的扑克牌却没有放下，“你为什么在这里，游戏还没有结束吧♣”  
“没有结束哦，只是看你表现不错，所以来给你一点奖励。”伊尔米浅浅笑着，精致的脸庞露出的说不尽道不明的笑意，是西索最喜欢的那一种。  
“奖励？”见到伊尔米笑容的瞬间，西索有些晃神，仿佛心脏停顿了半拍。当他察觉越发靠近的气息时，伊尔米已经走到他跟前，于是西索饶有趣味地看着站在他面前的人，露出期待的表情。  
薄雾笼罩之下，伊尔米白皙得透出一种非人的质感，他双手环上西索的肩膀，试图亲吻他刚从水中出来仍带着湿气的双唇。  
“这是我想要的吗？”西索避开伊尔米的吻，手中的扑克牌从背部划开他的衣服，露出雪白的肌肤；手指按落之处，引得怀中人一阵颤抖，西索说：“伊路，有些时候我不知道自己想从你身上得到什么♦”  
“嗯，你对我做什么事都可以。”伊尔米伏在他的肩膀，闷闷地回答。  
“谢谢，可是我想要你的全部，却不是想要你的命呢♥”西索说着，手中的扑克牌却再次化为利刃割向伊尔米的背部，只是这次不再是衣服，而是他的肌肤，他的身体……自上而下，分成两片……  
河畔的雾气散了，一只成人大小的白蜘蛛倒在西索面前，胸甲裂成两瓣，和方才西索对伊尔米造成的创伤一模一样。之前的一切，不过是白蜘蛛的能力造成的幻像，映照出当其时西索心中所想见到的场景，如同魔鬼的诱惑，引导他沉沦……  
但他一开始就知道那是假的，很微妙的直觉，也许是因为他们过往不算频繁但深入的交往，他能够很容易就辨别出伊尔米的气息。  
在他晃神时，他的肉体甚至能够回忆起来那种贴着他皮肤的熟悉的温度以及徘徊在耳边不明意义的低喘轻吟。  
西索重新回到河里，把被蜘蛛唾液污染的衣服丢到一边。冰冷的河水让他燥热的身体舒服一些，他再次打开通讯器，对伊尔米说：“我想见你♥”  
“现在还不是时候，你还没有到终点呢。”屏幕前的伊尔米脸上不见喜怒，屏幕中的西索赤裸着身体，坦诚得对他毫无保留。  
隔着显示器，他不知道西索所遇到的幻境是什么样子的，但他能够看到白蜘蛛一步一步靠近西索，听到西索对幻象所说的话。他的赤诚，让伊尔米轻而易举就推测出他所见到的对象，并且知道他话中之意。  
他想要他的全部——西索的话让伊尔米略起眉头，他的手不自觉地抚摸着西索送给他的玩偶，哪怕早已发现了里面的机关，他也没有毁去。将近一个月的时间，他都把它带在身边。  
“你需要冷静。”伊尔米对西索说，也是对自己说；他在衡量这笔交易是否划算：西索会在战斗以外为他失控，他能够完全操控西索的概率……目前看来，似乎是划算的——某种意义上，他也想要他的全部。  
但伊尔米的话让西索无端生出一丝烦躁，接下来的路段，西索并没有意识到自己是怎么样度过的，战斗的快感被伊尔米挑起的情绪覆盖，让他没有办法尽情享受战斗的过程。  
游戏的终点是一片海滩，西索到达时，伊尔米抱着玩偶 ，坐在沙滩上看半空中的圆月——今年的6月6日，正好是望日。  
微风吹拂着伊尔米的长发，他没有因为西索的到来而回头；但西索见到他的瞬间，一直躁动着的心忽地平静下来；他已经得到他想要的答案。  
西索走到伊尔米身后，紧紧挟制着他，把头埋进他锁骨：“你没有把玩偶丢掉？”  
“其实我开始的时候确实在生气。”伊尔米划开玩偶的背线，从中间掏出一块石头，“那天你走了后我就发现了这玩意，顺便查了一下是什么东西。”  
【NO.007，怀胎石，随身带着这块3KG的石1个月，之后过一星期，不论男女必会怀孕。】  
“我不喜欢小孩，从贪婪之岛离开时，我只是突然觉得这东西送给你会很有意思♦”西索并不奇怪伊尔米会发现石头的存在，一开始他以为这是带着坏心眼的小小的恶作剧。  
“所以，这东西并不重要？”闻言，伊尔米似乎松了口气，把玩偶抛到一边，“那么，你的生日礼物我已经送完了。”  
“没有呢，伊路♥30天已经过去了，道具卡的说明并没有明确说了接下来6天是否还要进行别的触发条件♦”西索翻身把伊尔米压在身下，并在对方的念针刺向他的肩膀前说，“你随时都可以破坏它，但伊路，你真的是一个莫名温柔的人♥”  
伊尔米愣了愣，松开念针，抬手掠开因为被突然推倒而罩在眼前的长发，有点无奈地埋怨：“西索你怎么老喜欢幕天席地的……”  
西索笑了，用嘴封住了伊尔米未竟之语，撕开阻碍着他们的布料……  
月上中天，涛声依旧。


End file.
